Techniques are known for operating solar and photovoltaic systems to mitigate formation of ice in or on select system components. One technique involves using reflected solar rays that are passively collected in a solar thermal collector. However, passive solar ray collection is not fully effective for applications in cold environments where large accumulations of snow, ice or frost form on solar panels. Another technique uses resistive electric wires in heat-flow communication with supply and return pipes located outside of a building that has a hot water solar heating system. However, such a system does not remove ice from the solar collection surface(s). Accordingly, improvements are needed to better enable removal of ice from solar collection surfaces in cold environments, and while remaining relatively energy efficient so they do not drain an undue amount of collected energy from the solar collection system.